


RWBY Questions

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Cage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hypnosis, Incest, Lactation, Milking, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: This is where all my 'Question' based asks go.





	1. Yang Massive And Milky

“So Yang how have you been since Blake wrote “Massive And Milky” on your chest”?

 

Yang chuckled, looking down. “Not bad, actually.” she said. “Sure, its awkward to leak through my shirts, and an absolute pain that no bra fits the girls anymore, but Blakey, Ruby, and I have never been closer!” she said, before moaning slightly.

Indeed, Yang was currently naked, and and equally naked Blake and Ruby were each attached to one of her equally massive nipples, sucking her milk out contently.

“A-after all, Ruby needs milk to g-grow as big and strong as me...and w-what kitten doesn't like cream?” she stuttered slightly as their drinking became more powerful, but managed a cheeky grin as she felt Blake's fingers make their way up her thigh.

Yeah, constantly leaky tits might be a bit of an annoyance, but the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.


	2. Winter Asked About Weiss

“So Winter have you heard that Weiss isn't her teams's leader, but rather her teams cumdump?”

 

Winter sighed heavily, pinching her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She had just attempted to surprise her younger sister with a visit, only to walk in on a scene from a low-budget gangbang pornography.

Her sister was naked and covered in splatters of what could only be semen, the heady aroma and color telling her what it was.

And if she hadn't already known, the fact that her sister was being held between her three teammates and her mouth, ass, and pussy being roughly fucked by the massive cocks of said teammates, loud squelching noises coming as they pounded her already cum-filled orifices. She had turned around and left before they had noticed her.

“Honestly, I'm not surprised...Weiss has always tried to be dominant, but when someone with more will orders her to do something, she falls in line and does what she's told...” a small smirk formed on her face as her trousers tented. “After all...I trained her myself...”

She turned and began to walk back to the dorm, a sway in her wide hips. “If you'll excuse me, I need to show those three girls exactly how you use Weiss Schnee as a cumdump...”


	3. Ruby Ballbusts Cinder With Silver Eyes

“Cinder are you okay you? Look like you're hurt. (Ruby walks by looks at her and then leaves) “Cinder! What happened!? Why it white stuff coming from you skirt and why are you grabbing your crotch in pain?”

 

Cinder couldn't answer, the agony coming from her destroyed balls overwhelming her ability to speak. She didn't know what had happened, all she knew was that she had felt the Maiden powers within her tug harshly against its restraints.

It only grew more, feeling like her balls were trapped in a vice slowly being closed. She took deep breaths to avoid screaming from the constantly growing pain, only for her ability to speak, and breathe, to be ripped from her as the little red-cloaked annoyance gave her a concerned glance as she walked by.

POP!

Crippling pain rushed through her body as her seed sprayed from her urethra, blasting through her panties and coating the inside of her skirt, dripping down as she clutched herself and took deep breaths to avoid screeching in agony.

Walking away, Ruby smirked, her eyes flashing a bit. She knew that her eyes were special, but to find that she could do what she did...this called for more experimentation. Fortunately, Cinder would be here until the festival was over, and would be perfectly unwilling to help.


	4. Blake And Kali Sex Kittens Question

“Blake, Kali, how does it feel to be just one word away from becoming massive assed sex machines that love shaking ass and pleasing cock?”

 

The question came slightly too late, both feline faunus being giggly empty-headed sluts with glazed looks as they crawled on hands and knees, shaking their wide asses, their rears bumping together with slapping noises as their skin struck one another.

Before them, were four massive cocks, attached to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Ilia, each futa girl looking eager at what they knew was coming.

As the mother/daughter pair licked their lips and moved forwards, opening their mouths, the four futa shared a grin, glad they pooled their resources and talents together to get the women they wanted.

The room swiftly descended into a mixtures of moans, whimpers, purrs, and eventually, clapping noises and grunts as the four futa made the two massive curved sex kittens theirs.


	5. Ruby Ear Fucking WBY

“Ruby I know that you wanted to show who was boss, but I think that this is a little much. Spearing your cock through all their heads at once, until their cross eyes, drooling mess might be a little overboard.”

 

Ruby snorted, a very odd sound to come from the normally cheerful girl, as she pumped her hips, her monster six foot cock going through all three heads of her trembling, drooling teammates as she came closer and closer to cumming, which was when the three's punishment would be over.

“I wish that I didn't have to do this, but doing this is the only way they'll listen to me for an extended period of time!” she hated the fact that none of her teammates took her seriously due to her age, and she had finally snapped, which led to the three of them bound and on their knees, her cock pumping in their heads, bashing their brains.

Feeling herself beginning to tip over, Ruby moaned. “Oh, cumming! Take it and learn, you three!” she gasped, her balls starting to unleash their large and potent load, first in Blake's head, who was at the end, then Yang's, who was in the middle, and finally Weiss' head at the base as she began to pull herself out, holding her cock and pumping the rest of her seed out, coating her teammates faces and upper bodies with a sticky white glaze, making sure to coat the inside of their mouths and tongues with her offering.

Sighing in relief, Ruby felt her balls, frowning as she still felt a heavy slosh in her balls. Looking at her teammates, she came to a decision. “I'm going for a shower.” she said to the still out of it trio. “If your three haven't changed your attitudes by then, you will get some personal 'one-on-one' time with me and my cock, understood?” the Rose asked sternly, not waiting for an answer as she turned and headed to the shower, leaving her cum drunk and possibly brain damaged teammates lying on the floor.


	6. Salem Ballbusting Question

“Salem, how do you deal with the fact that the brothers cursed you with immortality, but also gave you massive balls that filled to the brim and beyond in seconds? I mean it's either you endure the worst blue balls in history or bust them yourself you can cum relieve the pressure for a few seconds.”

 

Salem glared viciously as the question brought back the painful irritation she had just managed to ignore. With a growl, she raised her dress and lowered her special “Panties of Holding”, revealing testicles the size of beach balls. Her cock, while large, looked tiny in comparison.

Reaching down, she gently rubbed the sides of the swollen orbs, hissing at the painful sloshing. Taking a deep breath, she coated her hands in magic and began to squeeze.

Immediately, seed jettisoned from her cock like a fountain, splattering along the floor before her. Even as it left, she could feel it replacing itself, and knew that she would have to do what she hated. Taking a deep breath, she shoved her hands towards each other.

POP!

Salem bit back as scream as blinding pain registered in her mind, mixed with incredible relief as her balls emptied, her seed erupting like a geyser and flowing out along the floor.

Fighting through the sensations, Salem swiftly readjusted her panties and took several deep breaths, calming herself as she attempted to get back to work planning Ozma's demise.


	7. Salem Breaking Summer And Raven Question

“So Salem, how does it feel to break the two women that were the biggest problems in the forms of Raven and Summer?”

 

The dark queen of Grimm smiled languidly as she leaned back in her throne. “It feels wonderful...and breaking them? Well, Summer was rather easy,” she began, shifting slightly. “All I had to do in order to break her was keep her on edge of orgasm for several months after I captured her. Then, threaten her loved ones in order to encourage compliance...and while servicing me...I let her come every single time I did. Her silly little mind just couldn't take it.”

She glanced down, a smirk on her lips, before continuing. “And Raven...so prideful, so self-centered...nothing like Summer, so I had to take different measures. Instead of denial, I forced her to cum...over, and over, and over, and over. I then allowed Summer in and let her do the finishing touch. After all,” Salem's grin became cruel, “the greatest cruelty is kindness...Raven swiftly followed and became another drooling pet for me...isn't that right, girls?” she asked, looking down between her legs.

Looking up from between pale thighs, Summer Rose and Raven Branwen paused in licking Salem's dripping wet slit, and looked up, dim eyes shining in slavish adoration. “Yes, Mistress Salem.” they both breathed out, before continuing their work, making Salem sigh in pleasure.


	8. Cow Faunus Yang Lactation Question

Cow faunus!Yang “How does it feel have tits that are nearly packed to the brim with milk and need to be milked every few hours? I bet it's a pain in the ass when you lactate for no reason sometimes.”

 

Yang scowled as she hooked her nipples up to pumps and turned on the milking machine, a flush appearing on her face as the pumps began doing their work and streams of white were pulled out, moans spilling from her mouth.

“You...got that right...” she murmured, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them gently. “I have to...wake up early...every morning...in order to milk myself...” she breathed heavily, falling back on Blake's bed as pleasure filled her.

“And...when the milk...comes out...on it's...own...it's so embarrassing leaking through...my shirts...” her flush darkened as the milking machine picked up speed, the large container attached to the hoses already at least an eighth full of rich creamy milk.

“And there's so much! Even...when I'm empty...for a bit of time...there's so much milk...” she moaned, lilac eyes cracking open as her pussy throbbed. Her lips quirked upwards. “Thankfully...Blake and...Ruby...both love their milk!” the machine was half full now, and the milk level was still rising.

Yang inhaled sharply, shivering on the bed as she reached orgasm, just as the milking machine automatically shut off, the container full. Sitting up and sighing, Yang bounced her breasts a bit, frowning at the fact that there was still a bit left.

The door to the Dorm opened and closed quickly, making Yang blink as she detached the hoses from her nipples, seeing her baby sister and partner standing before her, a plate of cookies and an empty glass and a cup of tea in their respective hands, looking at her with eager expectation.

Yang could only smirk as she removed her hands from her breasts and got on all fours, allowing her massive breasts to hang low, moaning as both placed their cups beneath a heavy breast and each began to squeeze, large spurts of milk flowing out and into their cups.

Finally, Yang was blessedly empty, and she relaxed on Blake's bed, as Blake enjoyed her tea and Ruby munched on her cookies and drank her milk, knowing that this would likely happen again in a few hours for her 'before bedtime' milking, with Weiss likely joining in for cream for her nightly coffee...


	9. Horse Faunus! Weiss Under Skirt Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horse Faunus!Weiss “What's wrong? Why are you doing on the floor and what's that coming from your skirt?”

The hidden faunus blushed fiercely. “That's none of your business!” she exclaimed, before she shrieked as Yang gripped her skirt and ripped it off of her body, exposing her literal horse cock, the two foot long limp organ flopping over her grapefruit sized balls. The white-haired girl whimpered as her blonde teammate began to stroke her cock, only to stop when she was fully hard and leaking. “W-why?” she whined, bucking her hips slightly.

“Now, now, Weiss...if you can't be honest, why should you be allowed pleasure...or a skirt?” Weiss' eyes widened in horror as she imagined walking to and from classes, her horse cock flopping about, oozing her thick preseed. Pictures of her would most certainly be taken and posted, her secret would be out. She was certain that her life would be over. She trembled, even as her cock spewed her pre all over the floor. “P-please, n-no...” she whimpered, tears leaking down her face.

A firm slap to her large balls made her hunch over and receive a blast of her own pre to her face, pain warring with pleasure within her. “Then tell them what you were doing on the floor and I won't revoke your clothing privileges.”

“I'm a horny, slutty horse!” Weiss cried out, tears streaming down her face. “I have to empty my balls every couple of hours otherwise I won't think straight! My team has to tend to me so I don't attack other students!”

Grinning, Yang gripped Weiss' cock and stroked it rapidly, the amount of pre already clinging to it being the perfect lubrication. “Good girl...being honest like that deserves a reward...” Yang purred, her arm moving faster and faster, swiftly bringing the white-haired girl towards the edge.

Weiss shrieked as she came, thick gooey seed erupting from her balls and spraying out if front of her, her hips bucking mightily as she blacked out from the extended period of time without cumming.

Yang chuckled as she held the unconscious heiress, stroking her still oozing cock, letting the last of the cum spurt out where the rest had sprayed...onto Weiss' bunk. Yang chuckled. “Well, I better get sleeping beauty into bed, and don't worry, cum is good for the skin and complexion...”


	10. Pyrrha Flashing Jaune Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pyrrha I know that you were sick of Jaune being so dense, but why did you flash him and run away?"

The redhead blushed fiercely, toying with the hem of the long blue sweater, Jaune's Sweater, that covered her naked body. “I...I wanted him to see me as a woman, rather than just his partner!” she defended, although the lines of clear liquid leaking down her thighs told the truth of the matter; she wasn't embarrassed, she was aroused.

She rubbed her thighs together as she remembered walking up to Jaune and lifting the sweater, exposing her large breasts, her dusky pink nipples crinkled(from the fabric of the sweater, she had told herself), flat muscled belly, wide hips, and bare pussy, which glistened in the overhead light(again, she told herself it was just the temperature change).

Seeing his eyes widen and a dark blush form, swiftly filling his cheeks, she turned and ran, her ass jiggling and drawing his eyes as she tugged the sweater down.

“I...I just hope that he sees me as a woman now...” she murmured, reaching down lifting up the sweater a bit to run her fingers through her soaking folds, hearing the door to the dorm open and Nora loudly inquire to Jaune about what was wrong, why was his face red, why was his nose bleeding, where was Pyrrha...

Pyrrha shuddered, yanking the sweater down over her pussy as she came, soaking it with her juices.


	11. White Rose Sexiest Thing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Ruby since you living in with Weiss, what is the most sexiest thing that she had done since living together?”

Ruby flushed fiercely, bringing her hands to her cheeks, although her tiny hands couldn't hide the fact that her face was quickly rivaling her cloak for reddest item in the room. _“Th-that's private!”_ she squeaked, her mind going back to the time that Weiss had brought her to the bedroom and had worn nothing but melted chocolate and strawberry slices for her to lick and eat off of her body. That night was one of the best she had ever had with her lover, and she constantly hoped that there would eventually be a repeat.


	12. Weiss Naked Apron Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Weiss has it feel to be suck in a naked apron attire in the dorm room for a month? I has to be embarrassing since Ruby is always drooling whenever she sees you.”

Weiss' face was cherry red as she moved around the dorm, putting away her laundry, knowing that her partner was watching her rear, and even more when she bent over to place her clothes in her dresser drawer.

She still didn't know how this had happened...she remembered a bet, them challenging her pride, and then suddenly, poof! She was stuck walking around only in an apron for a month...and it had been the longest two weeks of her life already.

However, she couldn't lie that it didn't feel good to know that Ruby found her attractive enough that she couldn't take her eyes off of her...she flushed as she felt some arousal drip down her inner thighs, and swiftly shut her dresser drawer before standing up and walking over to the desk in order to try and get her mind off of things by doing homework.

Ruby's almost depressed moan as she sat down made her twitch, even as more arousal trickled down onto her seat. 'Just two more weeks...' Weiss thought, hoping that she would still want to wear her clothes again when she had the chance too...


	13. Weiss Giving Ruby Thighjobs Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Weiss I know that you have very nice, longs, strong legs, but don't you think it's cruel that you only give Ruby's thighjobs all the time?”

Weiss smirked as she felt Ruby thrusting rapidly between her thighs, seeing the slender cock poking through her legs as she looked down. “Of course it's cruel, but neither of us are ready to be parents yet...and I don't trust this dunce to be able to pull out in time!”

Behind her, Ruby whined as she raced towards her orgasm, feeling the wetness from Weiss' pussy sliding on her cock. “I'm sorry, Weiss!” she cried, clutching her lover tightly around the waist, crying out as she came hard, her thick seed spraying on the floor and Weiss' thighs and legs.

Weiss smirked back at her panting lover, before murmuring, “It's fine, Ruby...once you learn to control yourself and you can pull out, you can have my pussy...” she whispered, patting her hand softly. “Now, lets get cleaned up and study some, okay?”


	14. Blake And Kali Tease Ilia Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kali, Blake don't you think this is a little cruel? I mean spreading your ass before letting your asses jiggle in front of Ilia, I get that she was working for the White Fang for a time, but this seems painful as her cock looks like its about to break from being too hard.”

Both feline faunus giggled as they spread their rears, exposing the crinkled puckers hidden between their wide cheeks, which they released and let clap together, the flesh rippling and wobbling as it did so.

Their literally captive audience watched, whimpering. Ilia was naked and her arms were tied behind her, keeping her from touching herself, and a cock ring preventing her long and slender cock from releasing. “Please, please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” she begged, rocking her hips in the chair as both Belladonna women bent over at the waist and repeated the action, the wobble and jiggle of their legendary booties making her balls ache terribly. Already, a puddle of pre had formed, pooling underneath her balls from her weeping cock.

“You know you need to be punished, Ilia.” Kali said sternly, giving her ass a prominent wiggle, getting a helpless moan from the chameleon. “You will get to cum when we say you can cum, your only job is to hold out until then.”

Ilia's whimpers only became worse as Blake moved closer to her, close enough she could smell her pussy and see the drops of wetness sliding down her thighs. Her cock throbbed, another droplet of pre sliding down her cock, over her balls, and into the puddle beneath, which was beginning to drip onto the floor.

“Can you imagine, Ilia?” Blake purred, looking over her shoulder at her stricken friend. “Sinking that cock of yours into my ass or pussy? Or mommy's?” Kali backed up to where Blake had, and they both spread their cheeks again, before releasing and letting them jiggle back together again.

Ilia began to cry soundlessly as her cock began to ache beyond all belief, looking between the asses of the two people she loved the most. This was truly a blend between heaven and hell.

Both Kali and Blake giggled as they spread themselves again, knowing that Ilia was close to the breaking point. Only then would her punishment end...and if she was still conscious, they would be nice enough to let her cum. They weren't savages, after all.


	15. Blake Earfucking Weiss And Stuffing Her Cock Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake I know that you're angry at Weiss, but I think trying to literally fuck her brains out, while you stuffed her cock is going a bit too far.”

“NO, IT ISN'T!” Blake snarled, thrusting harder into the Schnee's ear, ignoring the babbling coming from the white-haired girl, who had crossed eyes and a pinched look on her face. The heiress was also completely nude, her petite breasts coated in her own drool, and her cock hanging between her legs, her urethra spread obscenely wide due to the dildo shoved within it, her cock shaking wildly due to the vibration function.

 

Blake had been so angry when Weiss started trashing the White Fang again. She understood that they had changed, but hearing a hateful little girl disparage the organization her father and mother had created, poured their sweat, blood, and tears into...she didn't think, only reacted.

Weiss had shrieked as Blake tore off her clothing, fondling her cock to hardness, before she screeched as Blake shoved her vibrating dildo into Weiss' urethra, spreading it obscenely, flicking it 'on' and taking pleasure in hearing the white-haired girl stutter in confusion at the conflicting sensations.

As Weiss desperately attempted to gather the strength to remove the dildo, Blake shucked off her shorts and stroked her own cock, grabbing Weiss's head and lining up with her ear, before shoving herself in with a loud POP.

 

Blake felt herself nearing her orgasm and growled, “Cumming, Weiss! Take it! Take it and learn a lesson!” she moaned as her balls emptied into Weiss' head, making the Schnee heiress jerk and jolt every burst of heated seed covered her brain.

As she emptied herself, Blake sighed in relief as her backed up balls finally emptied. Pulling out of Weiss' head with another pop, Blake released the white-haired girl, who collapsed to the floor, still babbling brokenly.

Looking down at the naked girl, Blake shook her head. “Hopefully you learn to watch your words, Weiss...” she said, before heading off to take a shower, leaving the broken girl twitching on the dorm room floor, vibrator still buzzing away inside her cock.


	16. Bumbleby Adventurous Assjob Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blake are you okay? I know that you and Blake and Yang are in a adventurous relationship, but giving her assjob in the library seems like something you'd be against since its so quiet and the slightest peep could get you caught?”

Blake smirked, looking back at Yang, who was tense and biting her lip hard enough to make it stark white as she slowly and methodically rolled her hips, sawing her massive cock in Blake's even more massive ass. “That's part of what makes it fun...” she whispered. “Normally, Yang likes it fast and hard...but when I want to make it slow, we do it in public areas...she has to go slow, or ~everyone~ will hear her, isn't that right, baby?” she asked.

Yang said nothing, her eyes flashing between red and lilac as she made sure not to make any noise. She didn't have much shame, but she still didn't want to be known for fucking in the library. But she was close, so close. Her eyes closed and she shuttered, breathing brokenly as she finally reached release.

Blake smiled as Yang came hard, covering her ass cheeks in a thick glaze of white, taking deep breaths as she rolled her hips into her rear still. “And as you can see, she cums so much harder...well, Yang, now that you've gotten to cum, its my turn. I would hurry, the longer you take, the higher the chance of getting seen...”

Blake smiled wider as Yang slid into her pussy and began fucking her steadily, while still taking care to make sure she made no noise. Her own orgasm would be great as well when it finally came...she couldn't wait.


	17. Ruby/Neo Marbles Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ruby I know that you're pissed at Neo, but don't you think stuffing her cock with enough marbles completely fill her nuts to the brim was a good idea?"

Ruby glared down at the unconscious criminal, who was frothing at the mouth as the Rose was sitting on her stomach and feeding marbles down her urethra still. Her balls had already busted inside, the marbles stretching them to the point of rupture, her previously smooth balls now a lumpy monstrosity, different sized marbles stretching the skin in a frightening manner.

“It was a good idea at the time, and that's good enough in this case. Besides, this bitch nearly killed my sister, and was coming after me. What was I supposed to do?” she asked, shoving another jumbo sized marble down the bound girls urethra, smiling as even unconscious, she jolted in pain as Ruby squeezed the shaft in a milking fashion, working it down with the rest of them already shoved in there. “Now, if you excuse me, I want to see how many I can shove in here!”


	18. Weiss Bets Ass Literally Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Weiss you really dug yourself into it this time by calling Blake the biggest anal slut in the world. Why did you literally bet your ass on a foolish wager? You think Blake is going to be merciful or is she going to break you ass with that titanic dildo of hers?”

Weiss was incapable of answering, the only things coming out of her mouth being squeaks of agony as Blake ruthlessly slammed into her ass with a sixteen-inch, wrist thick strap-on. “Who's the biggest anal slut in the world now, Weiss?!” Blake panted, a wicked grin on her face. Weiss only groaned in response, her pussy drooling her arousal onto the floor beneath them.

Weiss had been so sure that she was going to win...after all, she had caught Yang and Blake having their...anal adventures, so to speak, several times before, and Blake was always out of it for the most part! Now, she was regretting making the bet when Blake had gotten offended as she knew she was about to cum, and cum hard!

A squeal escaped her mouth as she shook, her pussy convulsing and spraying her cum onto the floor, making Blake laugh. “Oh, my God, you are really the biggest anal slut! I couldn't cum when Yang used this on my ass!” she exclaimed, shaking herself as the clitoral stimulator made her cum as well.

With several more hard thrusts through her afterglow, Blake removed herself from Weiss' rear, admiring the wide gape she had left, grabbing her scroll and taking a photo of the desperately attempting to close gape. “Well, it looks like there's a new 'Biggest Anal Slut In The World', right Weiss?” she asked conversationally.

Weiss only gurgled in response.


	19. Neo's Favorite Way To Destress Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo: What's your favorite way to destress after a long day of work?

Neo sat on the floor, gloves off, filing her nails and shuddering every now and then. Before her sat an empty pint of Ice Cream and glass holding the dregs of ice cream and cola. She smiled, then with the nail file, pointed downward.

Neo was bottomless, the shortstack's plump rear resting on the face of a nude futa woman, who had vibrators and a cock ring on the organ. Upon closer inspection, the futa in question was Yang Xiao-Long, her long blonde tresses spread along the floor.

Neo smirked again, before her eyes clenched shut and she shuddered heavily, a squirting noise signaling that she came. She lifted herself a bit, and the sound of rapid, needy breaths filled the room, the quick wheezes making a vicious smirk form on her face. She waited a few seconds more, before she dropped her wide ass back down on the the brawler's face, wiggling a bit as she began to file her nails again.

This was the perfect way to relax after a stressful day. Ice Cream and Orgasms...


	20. Summer And Raven Swimwear Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Summer and Raven who was more daring in their swimwear?

Summer, surprisingly enough. While Raven had been raised amongst a nomadic tribe where nudity wasn't much to be concerned about, they had never gone swimming for leisure...nor had such 'suits'. Therefore, she generally stuck to one piece suits that while accentuating her body, covered it completely.

Summer, on the other hand, having grown up swimming and completely comfortable with swimsuits, regularly wore bikinis that covered only the essentials, since she enjoyed teasing her teammates. That wasn't to say she wasn't outright mortified when the occasional “wardrobe malfunction” happened, be it a prank from Raven, a product of Qrow's semblance, or just a complete accident.


	21. Summer Naked Apron Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer have you ever greeted your husband while in a naked apron setup?

Summer blushed darkly, her cheeks resembling the flower of her last name. “...Yes.” she revealed, shifting on her seat, looking everywhere but you. “Tai had been gone for several weeks on a Grimm Hunt with Qrow and the day he was scheduled to come home, I put Yang to bed early and waited for him in the living room...” her thighs rubbed together as she remembered the look on her husband's face as she welcomed him home, bowing just enough that he could see her bare back and the curve of her rear. He had barely remembered to kick the front door shut and lock it.

She whimpered slightly, rubbing her thighs together a bit harsher as she remembered Taiyang grabbing her by her rear and lifting her up, pressing her against the wall and attacking her with kisses. He had barely taken the time to shift his own clothing out of the way before thrusting into her ready tunnel, taking her right there against the wall of their living room...then bent over the coffee table...then carry-fucked down the hall...then riding him on their bed.

“...that night was the night Ruby was conceived, actually...” she murmured, her eyes glazed over, before she stood. “If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak to my husband!” she said before turning and walking away, although not quickly enough for you to miss the wetness sliding down her thighs.


	22. Blake Punishing Yang, White Rose Reaps Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blake I know that you and Yang are on the outs because of the cat puns, but you think giving free assjobs is the best idea?”

Blake looked disgusted. “It wouldn't be if it were anyone...but my other two girlfriends? Perfectly fine. Isn't that right, Weiss?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at her white-haired girlfriend with a smirk on her face. She received no answer, nor did she expect to, the Schnee heiress fully focused on humping the delectable backside of her faunus girlfriend. Ruby was standing nearby, palming her own cock with an eager look on her face. Yang...

Yang was bound to a chair and gagged, forced to watch with teary eyes and a massive tent in her shorts as her sister and white-haired girlfriend got to get a world class assjob from their shared black-haired girlfriend.

“This is what happens when you don't stop the cat puns, Yang!” Blake said, bow twitching as Weiss moaned, cumming hard and painting Blake's ass white with cum. “You could have been part of this, just remember that!”

Yang only felt regret as Ruby took Weiss' spot and thrust, her hips moving back and forth nearly in a blur, Weiss' cum being the perfect lube so she neither participants received friction burn. The moans of both only made the twitching in her shorts worse, a bead of fluid seeping through her shorts. Gods, her balls ached!

As Ruby came, covering what little skin that had been untouched by Weiss' cum, Yang whined through the gag made from Blake's panties. She needed to cum! A gasp was swallowed by the fabric in her mouth as Blake rose, wiping some of Ruby and Weiss' collective load onto a finger and licking it clean in front of her.

“I think I'll let you stay there just a bit longer...hopefully, you learned something. If you didn't, I'm sure that Weiss and Ruby will have no problem rubbing themselves off on my ass again...” the two positive confirmations from the other side of the room made Blake giggle and Yang seethe.

“Come on, you two...I need a shower. My ass is so sticky...” Blake said, turning and walking towards the bathroom door, tossing aside her shirt as she did so. A nude Weiss and Ruby rushed past Yang and into the bathroom, leaving her alone to listen to the giggles and moans, only being able to imagine what was going on inside.


	23. Cinder Hitting The Beach Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Cinder enjoy hitting the beaches?

The golden eyed brunette grinned as she posed in her string bikini, aware that every male eye (and a set of crimson female eyes) was upon her. “Indeed I do...” she said, placing her hands behind her head in order to thrust her chest outwards, her fingers gripping the end of the knot holding her bikini top on. With a simple tug, the tiny top fluttered off and fell to the sands.

“Oops!” she murmured, her face showing contrite worry, but her tone of voice anything but as she saw the swimming trunks of the men around her tenting as they gazed upon her bare breasts...although after a moment she couldn't hold it any longer and grinned wickedly, her hands already going down to the strings holding her bottoms to her hips...although anyone with good eyes could see the fluid running down her inner thighs.

As her bottoms came off and those around her approached, she smirked. “I love the beach!”


	24. Summer Question About Daughter's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many of Ruby and Yang's friends have a crush on Summer?

Summer giggled. “Oh, several of them have an adorable crush on me, although I do think Weiss' is because she sees Ruby growing up to look like me.” she said, remembering the small Schnee's furtive glances between her and her daughter.

“Joan Arc is the same, the most adorably flustered when she tries not to stare...although I don't think her partner likes me that much.” Summer laughed lightly, already knowing that the redhead liked her blonde partner, and was feeling possessive.

“The last is little Ilia, a friend of Blake's. The poor girl can barely string two words together in front of me, and her spots flash so beautifully whenever I directly speak to her!” the small chameleon faunus was so fun to tease and playfully flirt with, even though both knew nothing would come of it.

“That's all of them I know have a crush on me,” Summer said with a soft smile. “There may be more, but they're better at hiding it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little chameleon to go see blush...”


	25. Kali Mooning Yang Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kali, I know that you want to make sure that Yang is loyal to Blake, but don't you think that trying to seduce her is a bit much? I mean you mooning her with that massive ass of yours almost makes her soak her panties with each viewing."

Kali giggled as she glanced back over her shoulder at Blake's girlfriend, who was blushing fiercely and staring directly at her bare ass, fidgeting in her place. “Oh, I know she's loyal to Blake...there was never any doubt to that!” a naughty grin formed on Kali's face, and her own cheeks became colored with a light blush as she slowly and teasingly pulled her pants back up, winking at the brawler, whose face turned as red as her baby sister's cloak, the fidgeting becoming worse as Kali walked away, making sure to sway her hips.

As Kali turned the corner, her hand slipped into her pants and she began to silently, yet fiercely finger herself. Her mooning Yang was less to make sure the girl would stay loyal to Blake, and more get herself off, knowing that the girl was attracted to both her and Blake, but would do nothing about it...although Kali knew she wouldn't say no if either showed interest, having fantasized about riding the blonde's face as she masturbated when she listed to Blake's screams of pleasure when the two made love.

Shivering as her own orgasm swept over her, she sighed and smiled wistfully. “Some day...” she whispered, hoping that maybe her wish would come true...maybe it was time to take her teasing a bit further?


	26. Blake Psychology And Hypnotherapy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Psychology? Hypnotherapy? Odd choice of reading material for Blake. Speaking of Blake, where is she? And Ruby for that matter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ask that I have gotten from the actual comments! Thank you for submitting, and everyone is welcome if they have ideas to put them in the comments. Can't promise when I will get to them, but it will happen eventually! Thanks!

“That's it, Ruby...lick right there...” Blake's eyes rolled back as Ruby's surprisingly skilled tongue (it had to be from all the sweets) lapped at her soaking folds, curving around and flicking the hard little nub of her clit. She gently tugged on the leash attached to the collar around her neck, pulling her team leader's face closer to her dripping core.

She hadn't meant to do this, to make Ruby into her quite literal sex pet, she had only intended to help her team leader when she mentioned that she was having trouble focusing in class and retaining information. So, she had turned to her books, reading up on psychology and hypnotherapy in an attempt to help.

It had been surprisingly easy for her to put Ruby under, but Blake attributed that to Ruby trusting her. She had slowly implanted the necessary orders for her to focus more and retain information better...and it worked. So much so, that even Weiss had no complaints about Ruby's performance.

She had thought that would be it, and no more would come of it, but Ruby came back to her, asking if she could help her stop having nightmares...and that's when the thought trickled in. 'Make her have pleasant dreams in exchange'. The fact that those dreams involved the two of them having sex wasn't important, no it wasn't, it was helping her team leader have good dreams and get enough rest to continue her hard work becoming a great huntress! Her actions were entirely selfless!

She had watched as Ruby woke up more and more flustered, unable to look her in the eyes without blushing. She had carefully broached her, and asked her if she needed to continue the sessions. There was only the barest hesitation before Ruby nodded, and allowed Blake to put her under again.

This time, Blake found herself giving in more to her more devious side, sticking in several commands that she could use to 'help' Ruby relax more, such as more trust in her words and opinion, and feeling more relaxed the less clothes that she wore when they were alone...it only took two days before they were along long enough that she ended up naked, allowing Blake to see the Rose's most intimate charms...especially when she coaxed the embarrassed girl to spread her legs and her lips, allowing her to see everything.

It was a slippery slope from then on, with her almost daily putting her team leader under and adding more and more tweaks to her personality, submission to her, sexual desires to her, a fetish for being treated as a pet, it just flowed out of her mind and into Ruby's. Now here they were, both naked, with her team leader having a collar and lead attached to her neck, dutifully lapping away at her folds and clit on command, looking up at her in adoration as she did so.

Blake's eyes rolled backwards as she came with a groan, hips bucking and smearing Ruby's lower face with her fluids. Still Ruby didn't stop, the girl never doing so unless specifically ordered or Blake falling unconscious, her skilled tongue licking up her fluids.

As Blake leaned back and enjoyed her afterglow, she wondered...maybe she could do this to Weiss and Yang as well? Have three pets? She shivered, and not just from the tongue that flicked over her clit again. This would bear thinking about...


	27. Pyrrha Fantasizing About Saprhon And Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha did you ever fantasize about getting with both Joan and her sister Saphron?

Saphron chuckled, brushing some of her long hair out of her eyes as she smiled. “Of course she has...it wasn't hard to tell, honestly, the poor girl blushed whenever she saw the two of us together, and it wasn't hard to see her mind go down to 'Inappropriate Land' whenever we hugged!” she turned to her blushing sister. “Isn't that right, Joan?” she asked. Joan only blushed darker, a whimper slipping from her lips.

Chuckling, Saphron continued. “Naturally, I confronted her about it. It took a little...persuasion, but I got her to not only confess her feelings to my sister, but that she was also fantasizing about the pair of us...and well, I'd say things turned out for the best, isn't that right, Pyrrha?” she asked, glancing down.

Underneath Saphron's plump rear red hair flowed out, muffled moans coming from underneath her as well as messy sounds, making Saphron sigh in pleasure, cooing as Pyrrha's tongue lapped at her core fiercely, drinking her fluids.

Grinning at her naked sister, Saphron watched as Joan bounced on Pyrrha's sizable cock, her large breasts bouncing, the pool of mixed fluids on the Amazon's pelvis and the pudge in Joan's belly speaking of how long Joan had been riding her new girlfriend.

Underneath the pair of blondes, Pyrrha was in ecstasy as she devoured the core of the elder sister, making sure to do her damndest in repayment for actually getting this, and her cock wrapped in Joan's amazingly warm tight pussy, which flexed and rippled wonderfully around her.

It had started out awkwardly, she would admit, what with her humiliatingly cumming less than a minute after Joan began rubbing on her cock, but neither had laughed at her, Joan actually using her cum as lube to move her hand faster along her shaft, before she climbed on and began riding her cock. She was thankful that Saphron let her watch Joan bounce on her thick cock for a while before covering her face with her soaking pussy.

They had been at this for several hours now, and she had dropped several loads into into Joan's pussy, as well as her lower face getting soaked by Saphron's slick. She knew that she and Joan were going to continue this when they got back to Beacon, she also hoped that what they were doing now could be a regular thing whenever they saw Saphron...


	28. Summer Rose Team STRQ Orgy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Summer ever hold an orgy with her team?

Yes, although it never meant to start out that way. It had started out with Raven and Summer making out to toy with Taiyang, knowing that the brawler of Team STRQ was physically attracted to them both, and wanted to see him flustered. They hadn't expected him to crack and grab them both, tearing their pajamas off and leaving them naked on the bed while he swiftly stripped himself of his own clothes and joined them.

It was this scene Qrow walked in on...and tilted his head and asked if he could join. Taiyang's and Raven's reactions were shock, but Summer's was a blush and a whisper of that she didn't mind. So, while Raven refused to touch her brother sexually, Summer had no qualms whatsoever about making out or making love to any of the trio sharing the bed with her.

Eventually, Summer passed out, a cum filled and cum covered mess on top of Raven's chest, with Taiyang and Qrow on either side of her, one of their arms draped over her body. The trio each smiled, knowing that they would happily share the 'glue' of their team with each other.


	29. Team JNPR Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to being the only guy in JPNR what kinda wacky things that happened to Jaune

Poor Jaune. Being the only male in Team JNPR was both a blessing, and a form of hell. One would think that having seven sisters would make him perfectly capable of living with only three girls, but he didn't have the 'Older/Younger Sisters' filter to help him with their antics.

Nora was certainly something resembling an exhibitionist, walking around in her underwear, and sometimes not even that, allowing Jaune to see her perky tits and soft looking slit dotted with a bit of orange fluff, as well as her plump ass...she also had the tendency to sleep naked, and sometimes sleepwalked and sleep drank. This wouldn't be a problem if in her dreams she didn't believe that Jaune's cock was a spigot holding a well of Syrup, leaving Jaune biting his hand in order to not wake anyone up as he was sucked off fiercely.

Rin was another matter. She was more prone to keeping her clothes on, but she exercised and did her yoga in her underwear...and she wore low cut bras and thongs, exposing the entirety of her ass to Jaune. To make matters worse, she constantly asked for help getting into and maintaining positions, rubbing her tits or ass against him.

One would think that he would get a break from Pyrrha, but no, she was just as bad, if not worse due to never seeming to remember to lock the bathroom door when she showered or make sure she had her clothes and a clean towel when she went in. More often or not, she begged him for help, allowing him to see the entirety of her muscled and trim body, her firm breasts and hairless slit.

Then, there was the night that the heat went out, and all three of his teammates made their way into his bed, each wearing clothes as they came in, but as the night passed and they became warmer, stripped their clothing off, and his, in their sleep. Needless to say, Jaune didn't sleep that night due to the fact he felt tits, hands, and pussy all over his body, including Pyrrha holding his hard cock. The trio had been properly mortified and apologetic the next morning, but he was sure it would happen again.

Still...he wouldn't change things for the world.


	30. Blake Walked In On Masturbating Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Blake how is it between you and Yang since last week. I had to be embarrassing to be walked in on as you were masturbating with so many toys while moaning her name?"

Blake moaned loudly, shaking on the bed as Yang pounded into her, her thick cock spreading her pussy wide and reaching her innermost depths. The blonde held her legs up, ankles resting on her shoulders as she sawed back and forth.

Grinning, Yang spoke. “Since Kitten here is a bit out of it, I'll tell you what happened: I took it as an invitation!” she laughed, slamming harder into Blake's pussy and pulling a scream of pleasure from her girlfriend. “She came right when she noticed me, and I had to literally pin her down to get her to talk to me...” Yang shuddered as Blake came with a scream, the faunus' walls flexing around her cock and making her cum as well, filling her depths with her thick seed.

“It took some...heh, probing, but I got her to admit to me what she felt...and well, here we are...” Yang wouldn't deny that the sex was wonderful, and she couldn't wait to try out the famed 'Bellabooty' that Blake loved teasing her with. She hoped that this never changed...


	31. Neo's Cock Versus Emerald's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neo, it must have been amazing when you got to ride that massive, bubble butt that Emerald has. I know that you have a pretty big cock, but bouncing off that thing for hours must have been amazing. So can I ask you who broke first Emerald with her ravenous ass or you and your beastly cock?"

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Neo grinned triumphantly as she continued to pound into an unconscious Emerald's plump rear end. The cocoa-skinned verdette's eyes were rolled back, and she was gurgling as her bloated body shook from Neo's forceful pounding.

Before her was a massive pool of cum, remnants of the milky fluids coating her mouth and running from her nose. She inhaled sharply as Neo slammed harder into her ass at a quicker pace, her body attempting to squirm away. Even if Emerald's conscious mind had gone by the wayside for the moment, her body still knew what was coming.

“MmmMMM!” Neo murmured happily, slamming balls deep into Emerald's bubbly backside, her massive balls tensing and rising upwards, squirting out a large burst of seed before falling. Tense. Rise. Squirt. Fall. Tense. Rise. Squirt. Fall. Tense. Rise. Squirt. Fall. 

Emerald moaned painfully before retching, large blasts of thick white seed spraying out of her mouth and adding to the puddle before her as Neo's new 'deposit' into her gut forced out an equal amount of older seed.

Neo licked her lips, enjoying the show before her, waiting for it to end before she began to thrust again. She was still feeling restless, so it was a sure thing that her balls still had a good amount of seed that she needed to release...


	32. Arkos Crash Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yeah Pyrrha what happened I heard a huge crashed? Why is you face so red and what's wrong with Jaune? Why is he lying of the floor seeming completely out of it?"

“NO REASON!” Pyrrha squeaked, her face redder than her own hair as she held her skirt tightly in he hands, refusing to admit what had happened. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands.

She still didn't know how they had fallen the way that they did, but she knew that she would likely not be able to look her crush in the eyes ever again.

 

She had stumbled, Jaune had attempted to catch her, but they both slipped hand had crashed onto the ground, Pyrrha lying on top of him, her face pressed against the apex of his thighs, while his face was underneath her skirt.

It wasn't until she felt his shuddering breaths over her pussy and her face getting poked by something hard and firm that she realized that she had neglected to wear panties again, having loved the freedom and feeling of naughtiness of being without cover underneath her skirt...but this time it bit her in her perky rear, with Juane able to see everything, and likely smelling her scent as well. Realizing that what was poking her in the face was her crush's restricted cock, she quickly sat up, face flaming more as she pressed and accidentally ground her(wet) pussy along Jaune's face for several long moments before she managed to stumble upwards.

 

Slowly, her hand slipped down underneath her skirt and began to rub her wet lips as she remembered the hard shaft poking her cheek. Even restrained, she could tell it was much larger than average. Shivering as she rubbed her clit with a single finger, Pyrrha covered her mouth and smothered her moan, remembering the feeling of Jaune's warm breath rapidly washing over her sensitive lips. She shuddered violently, swallowing her cry as she came, soaking her hand with her juices.

 

Outside, Juane lay on the floor, eyes glassy as he remembered what just happened. Pyrrha had fallen on him, and his head had ended up beneath her skirt. He had honestly expected to see panties, but was incredibly aroused to see her lips topped with a small tuft of crimson hair.

His breath had picked up as he smelled her scent(so sweet) and saw her seemingly get closer, before-squish. His sight was obscured, wetness coated his lips and all he could smell was that wonderfully sweet scent as her weight shifted on his face...before the weight, and Pyrrha, were suddenly gone, and he heard the bathroom door slam.

He lay there for an undetermined amount of time, cock hard, straining and leaking inside his jeans, licking his lips of the sweetness that coated them as he attempted to gather the strength to get up. He knew that he would have to take care of his 'problem' before Ren and Nora came back...and before Pyrrha saw it again...


	33. SWKR Ladies Night Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Summer enjoy spending a ladies night out with the other moms of team RWBY?

Summer looked at the sprawled, naked forms over the large bed with a smirk on her face. Raven was on her back, a ball gag in her mouth, hands bound, and a vibrator buzzing away in her pussy, her body trembling in unconscious orgasm every so often.

Willow was on her front, snoring softly, although the two dildos in her ass and pussy told tale of a wild time as well the previous night, hand shaped bruises on her hips and scratch marks on her back and buttocks adding to the image.

Gazing down at her lap, she saw the nude, curled form of Kali, whose nose was buried in her trimmed patch of hair, soft breaths tickling her pussy. Her smirk widened, reaching down and gently rubbing the base of her kitty ears, getting a sleepy purr from the woman. The collar, lead, and tail plug in her ass certainly made the faunus woman even prettier, Summer thought. She would have to see if she was willing to dress like this without Willow's alcoholic help.

She also hoped that the three of them would be willing to have some more fun when they awoke, none of them were exactly the most able to reciprocate when drunk off of their asses, but she certainly enjoyed making them cum, and cum, and cum again, hearing their whines and pleads for more, particularly Raven.

Leaning back on her pillows, Summer relaxed, continuing to rub Kali's ears as she recalled the fun from the previous night.

It had started with Willow bringing several high quality bottles of wine, and Raven, Willow, and Kali had ended up drinking most of it, turning their 'ladies night out' into a 'ladies night in' due to the fact that the three of them could barely walk straight...and that was when Kali climbed in her lap and began purring like a kitten, nuzzling her face into her stomach, pushing her top up and beginning to lick at her skin.

Raven and Willow followed, both drunkenly kissing her neck and cupping her tits over her shirt, murmuring how they wanted to have her take them. Despite being practically sober, even Summer found what happened next blurry until they ended up naked in bed and Summer pleasing them with her hands, mouth, and myriad of toys.

She would admit, it was slightly irritating to have them all pass out before she could be tended too, but she could understand that they were drunk and cum exhausted...but that didn't mean that they were going to be leaving until she got some orgasms of her own!

She shivered as a huff of air brushed across her pussy, and glancing down, she smiled as she saw amber eyes open, before they widened, slightly tanned cheeks flushing darkly as a curvy body tensed. Summer chuckled, rubbing the base of Kali's ears once more. “No need to be embarrassed, Kali...after all, with all we did last night there's no need to be!” 

Kali felt herself torn between mortification and arousal. She woke up smelling something incredibly sweet and feeling...relaxed. More so than she had been, despite the slight pounding of her head...only to find herself face first in the sweet smelling crotch of her friend!

Glancing to the side, her flush only grew bigger as she saw Willow's and Raven's predicaments. Swallowing roughly brought attention to what was around her throat, and her blush reached its darkest as she realized she was wearing a collar and lead. Her core flexed and warmed at the mixture of humiliation, shame, and arousal that filled her. She jerked in place upon hearing a giggle reach her ears, and glanced back up at Summer (past those beautiful tits) to see her looking down with a seductive smile on her face.

“You know, pet,” Kali's core clenched again at the distinctly taboo term coming from Summer's lips in such a seductive tone, “You three were real pillow princesses last night...I pleased and pleased and pleased you all, but you all passed out on me before my needs were tended to...its only fair for that to be repaid, am I right?” she asked, making Kali's heart thump wildly within her chest. Now that she spoke, fleeting images of the previous night were coming back to her. How the collar and leash were attached and her pussy pounded by Summer's fingers and licked wildly by her tongue, making her mewl in pleasure until she came again and again and again while Raven and Willow were unconscious next to them.

Licking her lips and swallowing, Kali smiled softly, her core beginning to outright flood with arousal, lines of her juice flowing down her inner thighs. Summer was right, after all...they had done nothing but receive the previous night...the least she could do was make sure she experienced some pleasure as well, correct?

Lowering her face a bit, Kali extended her tongue and gave Summer's aroused lips a slow lick, getting a heady moan from the woman above her as she licked her own lips, contemplating the sweet taste. A smile formed on her face, and she licked again, and again, and again, earnestly licking up the silver-eyed woman's arousal.

 

Summer moaned as Kali's tongue (Brothers, that tongue!) lapped away at her puffy, soaked lips, drinking up her arousal from her core, that wicked flesh teasing the bottom of her clit but never covering it. Teasing her, but not to the point of denial. She would reach orgasm, but it wouldn't be for a bit yet...not that she minded.

Relaxing back with a sigh, Summer rubbed the base of Kali's ears again, deciding to relax and enjoy what Kali's ministrations...she could get Raven and Willow involved when they woke up as well. But for now, she would just enjoy her kitten's tongue...


	34. Ruby Having WBY's Respect Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Ruby I've been meaning to ask; how do you keep the respect of your team so high? It almost seems like their scared to make you made or something. Plus, they always seem to be on edge about something. So Ruby what is your secret?"

Ruby grinned, looking at her flustered teammates. “Well, girls?” she said softly, folding her arms over her chest. “Show them!” the trio of older girls looked mortified, but shivered when Ruby's face became stern, and slowly acted, reaching under their skirts and pulling their panties down their thighs, the frilly white, lacy black, and yellow thong underwear sliding down their thighs and falling around their ankles, before the three spread their legs a bit and gripped the edges of their skirts, lifting them with trembling hands, looking away, faces burning in shame.

Ruby smirked as she looked over the custom made harnesses that her subs were wearing, keeping their cocks and balls bound in a form of bondage, with vibrating butt plugs topping off the ensemble. Firm plastic held their currently limp cocks, long and wide enough to accommodate them when fully erect, although the tube would tighten around the base and prevent any form of orgasm. She was quite proud of it.

“Simple...they know I control when and more importantly, if they get to cum.” the small Rose held up a remote holding four buttons and dials, before flicking the top one, making all three gasp as the vibrators in their asses began to buzz, pressing against their prostates, making their cocks twitch and begin to grow as they trembled in place, desperately trying not to move even as their knees shook.

“As you can see, the butt plugs vibrate at a rapid pace, slamming against their prostates and quickly bringing them to full erection, which is trapped while the base is squeezed by the cage, keeping them from achieving orgasm. It's a wonderful edging effect for them.” she said happily. “They've been like this for three months now...look at how swollen their balls are!”

Ruby moved forwards and knelt down before the three, looking eagerly at the swollen orbs hanging before her. Weiss, Blake, and Yang had had normal sized balls before this treatment, being about the size of large ping-pong balls, but now, they were easily the size of apples. Ruby was honestly surprised that they could still keep them tucked away within their panties. 

Reaching up and leaning forwards, she cupped Yang's and Blake's balls in her hands, while giving Weiss' swollen orbs a loud smooch.

 

The three girls cried out, shaking so hard that their knees knocked together loudly as the intense sensations rocked through their aching balls, their cocks twitching and throbbing in their cages. Ruby chuckled, staring up at a desperate Weiss as she gently rubbed a moaning Blake and Yang's heavy sacks. “Do my girls want to cum?” she asked, a wicked smirk on her face. She smirked at the three needy cries she received.

“That wasn't an answer, girls...” she said softly. “Do. You. Want. To. Cum.” she grinned widely as her three pets all began to babble at once that they wanted, needed to cum, to let their balls empty, to please please please let them get relief-

“Stop.” the three girls swallowed at Ruby's firm words, the only sounds in the room their shaky breaths and the loud buzzing of the vibrators in their asses. “Next question, girls...do you deserve to cum?” she giggled as Yang and Blake immediately nodded, while Weiss simply shivered, whimpering out, “O-O-Only if y-you be-believe I d-do!”

Ruby chuckled as both her sister and black haired teammate froze and paled, realizing that they had fallen into a trap. “Correct, Weiss...for that, you get to cum today...Blake and Yang, however...” Ruby picked up the remote again and flicked two of the bottom switches, before turning the top one off, making Weiss sigh in relief as the damnable buzzing stopped., while Yang and Blake cried out as the intensity of the vibrator bashing against their prostates increased, the shaking in their legs becoming so bad that they were in danger of falling to the floor.

 

Reaching into her cleavage, Ruby produced a key and inserted it into a small lock at the base of the plastic tubing, twisting it and unlatching it before gingerly pulling the tube away, leaving Weiss' hard cock bare and throbbing, beginning to rapidly leak her pre as Ruby reached up and fondled her heavy balls once more, giggling as she did so. “Lay down, Weiss...” she said softly, watching as the Schnee practically threw herself down, making sure her skirt was still pulled up, leaving her trembling cock unobstructed.

“You two,” she looked at Yang and Blake sternly, “you will watch and see what your arrogance cost you, and what Weiss has earned.” Ruby ignored the pleading looks they gave her, removing her own skirt and pulling down her red panties, revealing a plump, aroused slit. Weiss whimpered, hard cock twitching.

Ruby chuckled, kneeling above her teammate and pet, gripping the pale skinned cock and rubbing the leaking head against her lips, Weiss squeaking and twitching underneath her. “Ruby, I'm, I'm, I'm!” Ruby smirked, before dropping onto Weiss' hard cock with a slick noise, the loud CLAP of their hips meeting almost drowned out by the Schnee's high pitched squeal as she arched, cumming immediately into Ruby's tight pussy, swollen balls jumping and pulsing, a look of slutty ecstasy on her face.

Ruby giggled as she felt the warmth fill her pussy, the force of the expulsion making a good portion of it enter her womb despite the angle. “Wow, Weiss...couldn't even give me one bounce?” she teased, although considering how Weiss was still trembling, blue eyes rolled back in her head, she knew her words likely went unheard by her.

Reaching behind her, Ruby hefted the large orbs in her hands, rubbing them with her fingers, smirking as Weiss whimpered again, another pulse of heat filling her. “So sensitive...” the red-tipped brunette mused with a smirk. “Hold onto your mind, Weissy...” reaching out, she grabbed both Blake and Yang's balls and began rubbing them with her fingers as she began to circle and rotate her hips on Weiss'.

The trio sobbed, Weiss in pleasure, Blake and Yang in agonized denial, as their leader toyed with them. Weiss came again and again, her balls spewing out more and more of its backed up load, filling Ruby's womb and pussy more and more as time passed, while the ninja and brawler of Team RWBY had fallen back to begging for mercy as their ungodly sensitive balls were teased.

Ruby grinned wickedly as she tapped into her semblance, her hips blurring, rose petals fluttering around them; her core clenched around Weiss' cock as the white-haired girl began to seize and shudder, babbles of broken words and empty sounds escaping her mouth.

Finally, Weiss' balls were empty, her cock twitching dry, slumped unconscious on the floor of Team RWBY's dorm. Blake and Yang had long since collapsed as well, their strength having given out, their legs twitching from the buzzing of the vibrators in their asses.

Ruby's belly was swollen to the point that she looked pregnant, although as she pulled herself up and off, Weiss' seed gushed out, pouring down her thighs and splashing onto Weiss' body and the floor.

Ignoring this, Ruby hummed a cheerful tune as she grabbed the Schnee's skirt and dutifully wiped off her body, as well as carefully doing so to her limp sticky cock, before tossing the wet material away and grabbing the cage and reattaching it, smirking as the click of the lock entered her ears.

Yes, she thought, looking over her trembling teammates, it was difficult keeping the respect of three rambunctious women, but the rewards were worth it.


	35. Ilia Looking Tense Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Illa, are you okay you seem a bit uptight? Why are you holding you pants like that?"*Kali sits in a nearby by bench*" Oh hey, look it's Kali. Are you okay Illa, you face is red and your shaking right now?"

Ilia whimpered as she clutched herself tighter, desperate to keep from humiliating herself in public. She didn't know what she had done to deserve what was happening to her, but she was torn between praying that it never happened again and hoping that she did something to deserve it again. She didn't know.

 

Ilia had started the day with Kali saying that they would have a fun game, one where if she won, she would get complete control for the night, but if she lost...well, Kali got complete control over her for the night...which would be brutal, since she knew that Kali enjoyed making her continue to cum even when her balls were screaming that they were beyond empty.

The whole point of the game was to avoid cumming in public from Kali's teasing, which sounded easy...too easy. Ilia should have known that there was a catch, that it was too good to be true. And it was.

Ilia didn't know WHERE Kali had gotten that dildo, but when she stroked it, her cock felt it! She could feel whatever was being done to it! It had started with slow stroking, then teasing with her rasped tongue, before Kali had dropped her pants and slipped the dildo into her ass, making her squeal at the insanely tight heat that wrapped around her cock, all the way to the base, Ilia's mind outright blanking as she clutched herself and taking a gasping breath in a desperate effort not to explode right there.

Kali giggled, straightening as she pulled her pants up and beginning to walk, putting sway into her hips, the movements against the dildo making her nearly fall to her knees. “Come, Ilia, we have a nice day ahead of us!”

 

Unnoticed by everyone except Ilia, Kali rotated her rear on the bench, making the dildo grind against her walls; Ilia's knees shook so powerfully they knocked against one another, her spots beginning to cycle in color as pre splurted into her panties, making a wet stain on her pants. 'No, no, no, no, no, no...please, no...' she begged herself to hold on, there was only an hour left, she could hold out-

 

Kali looked concerned, and acted like she was going to rise, but her foot “slipped” and she landed on her pillowy rump. Hard.

 

Ilia squealed like a stuck pig as her balls throbbed and emptied themselves, collapsing to her knees as her panties were drenched in her thick dream, the small spot spreading out massively and covering her entire lap, even beginning to slide down her thighs.

The flush on her face grew darker from shame as she heard chuckles and laughs from those who had seen her act of depravity, but the one she singled out was the chuckle that she connected to the still twitching cock in her pants.

Glancing up, she saw Kali looking at her with a wide smirk and aroused glint in her eyes. As she stood and walked over, she licked her lips, the dildo still sending feelings of pleasure to her cock, more and more cum leaking from her balls.

“Well, well, well...it seems as though it's my win, Ilia...” the chameleon shivered at the promise of pleasure in her tone, and as she was helped up (and Kali had thankfully given her something to cover the massive wet spot) she couldn't help but wonder how the night would turn out...


	36. Futa Ruby Chastity Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Blake, Yang, I know Futa!Ruby was always horny and a bit of a quickshot, but was a chastity cage really the best solution?

Weiss 'hmphed' as she folded her arms over her chest, despite the quivers in her body and blush on her cheeks. “Of course it was! The dolt needed to learn that her partner's pleasure was just as important as her own! Isn't that right, Ruby?” she asked, looking down.

Weiss was bottomless, and between her legs was a completely naked Ruby, who was on all fours and frantically lapping away at Weiss' wet slit, her cock hard and throbbing in the specialized chastity cage that Weiss had ordered.

Behind Ruby on either side were Blake and Yang, the blonde pumping a large dildo in and out of the small red-tipped brunette's rear end, while Blake was leaning over and gently rubbing her heavy balls, making their team leader tremble. The Bumblebee pair was also naked below the waist, their own slits still damp from the tongue treatment that they had been given.

Seeing that Ruby wasn't exactly in a place to answer, Weiss continued with a smirk on her lips. “So we started this training regimen for her after we got her in the chastity cage. She would perform cunnilingus on each one of us, and while she was busy servicing out slits, the other two of us would be using a dildo to stimulate her prostate and rubbing her testicles.” the Schnee informed primly, her breaths getting shakier.

“Poor Ruby barely lasted a minute before spurting in the beginning...” Blake said, shaking her head sadly as she fondled Ruby's swollen balls between her fingers. Yang chuckled as she thrust the dildo inside her baby sister, watching her tremble. “Yeah, always so embarrassed about cumming so soon...”

Weiss sighed as the pleasure began to mount within her. “We agreed...that the training would be over and the cage removed when...she managed to make us all cum before she-” Weiss was cut off by a loud squeak and Ruby shaking between her thighs, her cock throbbing within the cage and releasing several large bursts of cum on the floor.

The three sighed as Ruby shrunk in on herself. “You were so close, Ruby...” Yang sighed, disappointed. “That means another two weeks of training before you can test again.” Blake added, getting a silent nod from the still embarrassed team leader.

Things were silent for a moment more, before Weiss growled out, “At least have the decency to finish me off, dolt!!” making Ruby jump slightly before burying her face between Weiss' thighs again and hurriedly beginning to please her once more, although this time without Blake and Yang doing anything.

Yes, the training was difficult, but it was more than worth it, in the opinions of Weiss, Blake, and Yang.


	37. Pyrrha Asked About Sharing, Sequel To Jaune Dare #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha, are you gonna share Jaune's big cock with any of the other girls after he showed it off to Yang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to this chapter! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848226/chapters/47556028

Loud wet slaps and heavy panting filled the dorm room of Team JNPR, Pyrrha letting out cries of ecstasy as her hips slapped into and ground into Jaune's own. An almost too wide, wild smile was on her face, her eyes wide and glassy, her hair out of as she bounced up and down on Jaune's massive breedspire, large tits bouncing wildly through the opening of her unbuttoned top. “No! Never! They all missed their chance!” she screamed out in passion, her pussy clenching as she came again, for the third time.

 

After seeing the massive meat stick that Jaune had been hiding when Yang had been laughing at him (the bitch, she thought maliciously), she had immediately soaked her panties, and knew that she would have to act fast otherwise plenty of other girls would attempt to take what she had been attempting to claim since the school year had started! She wouldn't have that!

Swiftly following him as he walked away, Pyrrha knew that there she had to take the risk, otherwise she would lose him. Following him on shaky legs, she could feel every small breeze as it moved over her slick thighs.

Quickly catching up to him, Pyrrha pulled him to their dorm on shaky legs, and the moment the door was closed and locked she pounced, smashing her lips against Jaune's as her hands reached for his belt, frantically tugging his pants off, wrapping her hands around that magnificent hunk of meat that hung between his legs, beginning to stroke it, swiftly bringing it to full erection.

Her panties were probably ruined by now, she shucked them and dropped them the soaked cotton to the floor as she made her way to the bed, her skirt following, her muscular, but still surprisingly bubbly butt jiggling slightly as she pushed the young man she loved down on the bed and rubbed her soaking pussy along his shaft as she tore her shirt open, buttons flying across the room, using her semblance on the wiring in the bra and tearing it off as well, revealing her plump tits to Juane. She had always been ashamed of how big they were, but Juane's appreciative look made her reevaluate her feelings towards the two lumps of fat that sat high on her chest.

Shifting herself, she rubbed the wide head of Jaune's bitch breaker against her tiny opening, shivering and looking looking at Jaune with a nervous smile. He looked shocked, but it was quickly giving way to eagerness. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha relaxed her legs and let herself fall. SLICKT!

She convulsed as her pelvis hit Jaune's hips, her pussy rippling around the thick flesh now sheathed within her. “OH, I LOVE YOU, JAUNE!” she screamed, barely taking a second before beginning to bounce on his cock, tits jiggling and bouncing wildly on her chest as Jaune watched in arousal.

 

Which led to this moment. Pyrrha quivered as she came yet again, Juane's entire abdomen covered in a shiny sheen of her squirted cum, her arms gave out and she collapsed onto his chest, completely out of energy. Even still, she attempted to rock her pelvis up and down more, feebly trying to get more pleasure.

A chuckle reached her ears, making Pyrrha raise her head, before she squealed as her world spun and she was suddenly looking up at a smirking Jaune, whose hands moved from her hips and slid down her thighs, making her shiver.

“Now, now, Pyrra...it's not fair to not let me cum too...” he whispered, his hands moving down her calves and gripped her ankles, before sitting up on his knees and pulling her legs up into a 'V' and beginning to pump into her core again, making her eyes roll back and her mouth to open, helpless moans falling from her lips as loud slaps filled the room again, pleasure filling her as Jaune's thick cock slammed against her cervix.

She moaned as Jaune picked up speed, hammering into her hard, his own breathing becoming heavier and heavier as time passed. She groaned, her pussy rippling around him again. A sense of excited glee filled her as Jaune stiffened and grunted above her, his thrusts becoming shorter and more powerful, before he slammed to the base within her, groaning as his cock twitched within her as he exploded, his cum filling her pussy and spilling into her womb.

“Never...will never share...my cock...no one else's...” she mumbled, enjoying the warmth that filled her core as she clutched at her team leader, now boyfriend and lover, slowly falling into unconsciousness.


	38. Weiss Massive Balls Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn Weiss what happened to you; you're balls are massive. Why don't you jerk off and ease the pressure a bit?”

Weiss glared, eyes glacial. “I would if I could, you damned dunce!” she yelled, glaring downward at her balls, which were swollen to massive proportions, so large that if she was standing up she would be forced to waddle in order not to crush them. Panties were completely out of the question at this point, so she was constantly flashing anyone and everyone she passed as her skirt moved.

And the reason why she couldn't just jerk off to relieve the pressure? Her cock was held in what looked like a elaborate form of bondage: extremely tight around the base and wrapped around her long flaccid cock, wrapping around her waist and plugging into her ass. Her balls also had something similar around them, holding them in a sung 'cage' of bands.

“WEISS!” the Schnee cringed and looked around in a panic as she heard her partner's angry voice. Turning she saw the younger leader of their team glaring at her, flanked by an equally upset Blake and Yang.

“What did we tell you? What was the one thing we told you?” she asked, making the white-haired girl tremble and mumble something unintelligibly.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Ruby asked angrily. “Be...be...nice...to people...” Weiss murmured, looking regretful. Ruby, however, was having none of it.

“Be nice and treat people with the respect that you yourself demand! That's all you had to do!” the young team leader exclaimed, before sighing and rubbing her face. “And we were just talking about releasing you from chastity, too...”

Weiss' eyes widened in horror. “Please! I'll be good! It was just a slip!” she cried, realizing that loosing her temper may have cost her something important; her ability to cum for the first time in months.

Her heart sank as all three shook their heads. “Sorry Weiss, we can't do that. It may just be a 'slip', but any backsliding is detrimental to your treatment.” Ruby murmured, looking sadly at her partner. “What should it be, girls? Another month?” she asked, looking at her teammate and sister for input.

Yang shook her head immediately. “No, we've done that twice before and she's fouled up both times right near the end. It has to be longer than that, two at the least, possibly three or even four.” she said, seeing Weiss' face go slack in shock.

Blake nodded. “We have to do the treatment longer as well, not only just in the dorms...we might as well keep it going at all times now. It's truly the best way to ensure good behavior.” Weiss froze in absolute horror at going to classes during the 'treatment'.

Weiss looked pleadingly at her partner and team leader, hoping, praying, for some lenience, only for dread to fill her belly when she received a saddened look. “I'm sorry, Weiss...but this is for the best.” Ruby pulled out a remote that Weiss had come to love and despise in the months that she had seen it, and pressed the single button on it.

Weiss squealed as the elaborate contraption her team leader created and teammates had manhandled her into whirred to life, the massager in her ass wildly rubbing against her prostate while the dust infused bands over her cock and balls began to vibrate, rotate, and 'rub' the imprisoned body parts, the sensations taking Weiss down to her knees.

Weiss wondered how it had come to this. She knew it was her temper, from how the three acted and why they punished her so, the infernal thing attached to her bringing her to the brink of orgasm and keeping her there until Ruby pressed the button again.

She vaguely felt her skirt being removed, leaving her utterly exposed to any who would care to look. “No need for this, Weiss...you'd only stain it like the rest of your clothes with all that precum that you leak.” she distantly heard Yang's voice.

“Let's get her up, we have lunch shortly, and then Goodwitch's class.” Weiss moaned in a mixture of horror and unwanted pleasure at Blake's words, knowing that there would be no end to the comments that she would hear from her student peers.

As two pairs of arms scooped her up and began to walk her to the door of their dorm room, Ruby's voice entered her ears. “Don't worry, Weiss! In two months, if you haven't had a slip up, we can remove it from you and you can cum again!”

As the rubbing and buzzing within and on her increased in intensity and the dorm door opened, Weiss could only hope she would actually still have her sanity then...


	39. Bumbleby Caught Fooling Around Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Yang and Blake ever get caught fooling around in their dorm?

“GYAAAAAAHHHH!!!” SLAM! On two sides of a door, four young adults looked mortified, with Weiss a red deeper than Ruby's cloak, looking furious, while Ruby was sobbing and desperately attempting to claw her eyes out, wanting to purge the image from her mind.

On the other side of the door, in the Team RWBY dorm, both Blake and Yang were just as red and mortified, as they had just been walked in on recreating a scene from Ninjas Of Love, and as such, were rather...exposed. Blake especially was embarrassed, being spread open and tied up, leaving her nothing in the way of decency. Yang at least had her hair hiding her for the most part.

“Well...that was a thing...” Yang said weakly, looking down at her bound girlfriend, before smirking a bit. “Well, safe to say that we will be left alone for a while...shall we continue where we left off?” she asked, not waiting for an answer before she continued her ministrations.

 

Outside the dorm, a furious Weiss gently led her still sobbing partner and team leader away, knowing that the room would not be suitable for habitation for hours...and heaven help their teammates if her bed was defiled. They would need new teammates.

Ruby was just praying that she would get a head wound that would make her forget the past five minutes of her life, but she knew that it wasn't to be, and she would forevermore be stuck with the image of her naked sister hovering over an equally naked teammate. She would never be able to see their dorm the same!


	40. Bumbleby Yin Rough Or Tender Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m curious Blake... I know Yin can be very rough... but how about tender? Also your cunts leaking his cum

The satisfied Cat Faunus took deep breaths as she lay on the bed next to a just as satisfied Yin, perky tits heaving, legs quaking, thighs twitching, thick cum oozing out of her slightly spread pussy. A wide smile was on her face as she snuggled against her partner and boyfriend.

“Of course my Sunny Dragon is tender! He knows the perfect amount of force to use, enough to make me see stars and cum my brains out, but not enough to bruise...its juuuussssttt right...and trust me, I know I'm leaking his cum, he puts so much at any given time that I it can't help but leak out!” she murmured, grinning a bit wider when Yin pulled her into his arms, his hands moving down and grabbing at her ass, cupping and squeezing it lightly. “Careful, Yin...otherwise we'll need to go again...” the faunus cooed, reaching out and gripping the semi-hard, slick cock and giving it a gentle stroke.

Smoldering lilac eyes stared into amber yellow pools, before lips pressed against one another, and their attention was completely on one another, and would be for sometime...

Their teammates would not appreciate the mess and smell left behind when they returned, that was for sure.


	41. Jaune Teammates And Girlfriends Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jaune what it like having three girlfriends and when they’re your teammates too

Jaune blinked. “Not too much different than normal, actually.” he began to explain. “During school and after, we act like normal teens, you know, dates, cuddling, all that stuff,” a flush appeared on his cheeks, “but during training and training missions we are more formal, we focus on what's happening rather than each other...although Nora has a bit of trouble with that at times.”

“But...uh...things change when we're done with things for the day,” he cleared his throat and his hands moved casually in front of himself, “We can relax and spend time-”

“COME ON JAUNEY!” the door crashed open, revealing a completely naked Nora, plump tits bouncing and hairless slit dripping as she darted forwards, grabbing Jaune by the arm and wrenching him into JNPR's dorm room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Almost immediately, tearing noises were heard, along with noises of shock and pleasure, which soon turning into a cacophony of noise that resulted in many noise complaints from the other first years on their floor.


	42. Ruby Cock Mastery Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, what’s the fastest you’ve thrusted during sex? The fastest you’ve stroked your cock when you masturbate? Can you make yourself cum without touching your cock by flexing it really fast?

The Rose blushed her a bright pink, but complied with her answer. “Your questions are...rather personal, but my team was glad to help me find the answers!” she said cheerfully. Behind her, Blake and Weiss blushed darkly, while Yang grinned perversely.

“The fastest that I have ever thrust during sex was around...four hundred fifteen revolutions per minute, I think...” Ruby rubbed the back of her head with an uneasy grin, blush getting darker on her face. “I was feeling too good to really keep count, okay? Not to mention Weiss couldn't do so either, she came in seconds, and kept cumming after she passed out! She didn't stop until after a few minutes after I came and pulled out!”

“RUBY ROSE!” Weiss shrieked, cheeks the color of her leader's namesakes, while Yang and Blake both chuckled, remembering the incident.

“The fastest I've ever stroked my cock...well, it was less than what I did with Weiss, but it was also really hard to tell cause it felt so good!” Ruby giggled, her skirt tenting. “What was the number you had to stop at, Blake?” she asked, looking at her flushing teammate, who coughed into her fist.

“Two hundred seventy seven strokes a minute.” the cat faunus looked to the side, rubbing her thighs together as she remembered watching, hearing...and eventually feeling when Ruby came, the massive high-speed cumshot giving her a facial from across the room.

“As for cumming without touching my cock?” Ruby grinned and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing that she had forgone panties, her now fully hard eleven inch cock sticking out, heavy balls full of cum hanging beneath it. Reaching down and fondling them a bit, Ruby grinned. “I've been saving up for this!”

Turning, Ruby faced her teammates, who all watched with intense interest as Ruby took a deep breath and began flexing her cock, slowly at first, but quickly beginning to get faster, then her cock vanishing in a swirl of rose petals, heavy moans slipping from the team leader's lips as she quivered in place, the trio before her leaning forwards...

Ruby threw her head back moaning loudly as she arched backwards, thick ribbons of cum suddenly flying across the room, splattering on her teammates, covering their faces, chests, and laps as Ruby came, and came, and came.

Finally, Ruby stopped flexing when nothing more came out, breathing heavily through pleasure as she recovered, looking up with a tired grin as she watched her stunned teammates stare at her, caked in her cum. “Does...does that...answer your question...?” she panted with a smile on her lips.


	43. WBY Finds Out Where Garnet Gets His Skills From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Weiss, Blake, and Yang reacted after learning that Garnet got his pussy eating skills from eating ice cream? After seeing their leader innocently licking the frozen treat.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang shamelessly stared at their teammate and leader intently, thighs pressed together under the table, rubbing against one another in a valiant attempt to try and relieve some of the ache. It was only by some miracle that the three remembered that they were in public and didn't involve their hands.

Garnet moaned softly as he dragged his tongue though his strawberry cone, leaving a trench in the creamy treat, the flavors exploding over his dexterous muscle. It was so nice of Weiss to get them ice cream like this! He would have to do something nice for her.

A near silent keen escaped the throats of Yang, Blake, and Weiss as Garnet worked away at the large cone like a man on a mission, tongue twisting and twirling through the soft serve in ways that made their womanly chores tingle in desire.

"This...is heaven and hell to watch…" Yang whispered, so wet she was actually afraid that she would have a soaked skirt and stained chair if she stood.

Blake and Weiss nodded weakly, mouths dry. "To think, this is how he got so good…" Weiss squeaked out, cheeks flushed as Garnet's tongue flicked the top curl of the cone off and into his mouth.

"If those are the results of eating ice cream, I refuse to complain…" Blake breathed, her mind going back to this morning, when she had been awoken by their team leader/boyfriend's tongue between her legs, making her cum and cum while Yang and Weiss watched in envy.

The three looked at one another as Garnet finished his cone, before coming to an agreement.

Garnet yelped as he was pulled out of his chair and subsequently dragged out of the ice cream parlor. "Girls?!"

"Come, Garnet," Weiss said primly, despite the frantic way she and her teammates were tugging him along, "we have much we need to 'talk' with you about…" Garnet shivered as both Yang and Blake grinned seductively at him, making him feel as though he was about to be drug off to his doom...his immensely pleasurable doom.


	44. Nora Sneaking Into Ren's Bed Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Nora ever sneak into Ren's bed?

Short answer: Does the sun rise and set every day? Longer answer: yes, all the time. It started back after the fall of Kuroyuri when they were traveling, simply as a form of comfort and to share heat when roughing it outside, but even when they got to civilization and could split up, Nora kept sneaking into his bed.

It became a common thing for Nora to climb into Ren's bed and sleep attached to him like and orange haired limpet, doing everything she could to meld her body into Ren's.

There was a bit of worry for both of them when they arrived at Beacon and were told that the teams would be decided, but both hid it well, but fortunately, they were on the same team together, Team JNPR. At this point, it wasn't even sneaking anymore, Nora just crawled into the same bed as Ren when the team want to bed.

So, yes, Nora constantly 'sneaks' into Ren's bed.


	45. Summer The Team Toy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Summer, what was it like being the decided toy of your team back at beacon?"

Summer shrugged. “It wasn't too bad, honestly, at least one on one. Tai and Qrow were rather gentle with me for the most part, with only Raven being the rough one. However, it did make studying difficult, since when one got frustrated at the material, they grabbed me and fucked their frustrations away, sometimes all at once, leaving me a mess cum-filled mess.” a faint smile was on her face as her thighs rubbed together. “Those times were good...and Ruby is leader of her team, but being the youngest, has also become the team toy, so I've been giving her guidance on how to take three thick cocks at once.” a grin formed on her face. “It's been a great way to bond!”


	46. Emerald Semblance Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Emerald do you ever use your semblance to change your looks in front of the person that you like to have sex with her/him?

“Oh, all the time! You’d be surprised how much money you make turning into people’s ‘dream girl’.” she chuckled. “And being a fellow girl, I have the benefit of being in the locker rooms and showers with them, so I can mimic their bodies perfectly after seeing them naked so many times. If Nikos, Schnee, and Xiao Long knew how many people saw ‘their’ bodies and got to fuck ‘them’, they would be horrified!” she laughed as she counted Lien cards, cum trailing down her thighs and sticking elsewhere over her body.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have to meet someone who wants to fuck Goodwitch. I’m getting good Lien for that, I assure you!”


	47. Ciel and Neon's Punctuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ciel I know that your a bit of ahhhhhh...."punctual" person, but literally making Neon wait three full months to cum is a bit much don't you think?

Ciel looked up from her watch, before glancing down at the naked and whimpering cat faunus with a smirk. “No, not really. After all, being forced to wait these three months, she’s learned not only patience, but will appreciate the rewards she’s given far more than if I let her empty her balls whenever she pleases.” she smirked wider. “Isn’t that right, Neon?”

The naked faunus whined as her oversized balls, swollen to the size of coconuts, rested on the floor, her aching cock straining in the cage that she was had been made to wear these past three months. “Please…” she whined, arching her hips upwards as one of Ciel’s slender feet rubbed her aching balls.

“You have two days left, Katt...stay strong...it will be so worth it…” Ciel promised, thinking of the ejaculation that was sure to make Neon Katt pass out. She licked her lips at the thought of her fellow student cumming so uncontrollable she lost consciousness. Then, while she couldn’t resist, she would clean her and reapply the cage, this time keeping it on for four months, to see the difference in the amount of cum...for science, of course!


	48. Weiss Teasing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, how does it feel to be constantly teased by your team because of your small dick? When was the last time they even let you come?

“Horrible!” Weiss whined, looking down at her bound cock. It wasn’t in a cage like she had been fearing, but some sort of convoluted contraption that wrapped around her pelvis and the base of her cock. It tightened harshly whenever her four inch cock hardened, keeping her from cumming at all, no matter what happened. “Its been months! I’m going crazy!” 

Indeed, Weiss’s balls were swollen to the size of ripe apples at this point, and her cock was being teased by three tongues. “You like, Weiss?” Ruby, the devious little creature that created the nightmarish mechanism that kept her from cumming, as as she licked her tip gently, while Yang’s hot tongue and Blake’s more raspy tongue lashed at the sides of her cock, making the blue eyed girl’s eyes roll back as she thrashed on her bed, her hands, bound to her headboard, keeping her from doing anything but experiencing what was happening to her.

“Just think...two more months to go…” Blake murmured, licking a tingling stripe up her cock, while Yang moved down and began to lick her balls. “And you may get to cum…” Yang’s breath over her wet balls was driving her crazy! “Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

Two months more...if she didn’t lose her mind and drift into insanity, she knew exactly where she was going to put all this cum!...but with how easily they had gotten her into this contraption, she had a feeling that would backfire...as three mouths worked over her cock and balls, she found rational thought hard to have at this point. All she could do was hope she survived...


	49. Jaune and RWBY's Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So jaune how the in the world did you bang all of team rwbys mothers?

Jaune flushed, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. “Well, it’s odd, really.” he chuckled. “I’ll start with Willow.”

“Willow was when I went to Atlas to visit with Weiss and the rest of RWBY...she was tipsy, but not drunk, and rather despondent at the world around her. I simply decided to try talking to her and help her...one thing led to another, and next thing I know, we’re both naked and she’s riding me, screaming her head off as she came...felt like she was trying to rip my dick off…apparently it had been a really long time...”

“Kali was when we were invited to Menagerie...she had been in heat at the time and was hiding it very well, apparently...one day Blake took the others out to see the sights, and she pounced...at least this time I had some control over it…although my balls were beyond empty when she was finally sated.”

“Summer, I was visiting Patch with Ruby and Yang and helping out around the house a bit, and when the sisters were out in town, Summer asked me if I would be willing to help her with something else. Agreeing, I turned to find her bent over the counter, skirt flipped up and panties down around her ankles as she was mixing cookie dough. That was interesting, let me tell you…”

“Raven was....unique, for lack of a better term. She had heard apparently from Summer how good of a fuck I was, and I woke up one night being straddled by her. That was intense...not only due to how I had to keep quiet, but due to how aggressive she was.” he shivered. “Even now, at random times portals form and I-” a sharp gasp escaped his lips as a pair of soft lips captured his cock, feeding it into a hot mouth and a skilled tongue wrapping around the swelling flesh.

Looking down, a small portal had formed at waist level and Raven had skillfully undone his fly with her teeth without him noticing and was now sucking on his hard cock.

“Y-Yeah...if you’ll e-excuse me, I have s-some things I need to attend to…” Juane said, leaning his head back and moaning as Raven began to service his cock, her mouth leaving after a few minutes to be replaced with a hot and slick pussy, which moved back and forth with a purpose.


	50. RWY's Present From Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Blake, what did you get your teammates for Christmas?

“Blaaaakkkkeeee? Where arrrrrreeee yoooooouuu?” Ruby called. “We’re about to open our presents!” she wheedled, trying to see if their faunus teammate would come out of hiding.

“I found a note!” Weiss said, lifting up a piece of paper and beginning to read it aloud. “Everyone, I apologize, but I’ve been held up doing something for a few. Go ahead and start opening presents without me...maybe my gift to you first? Love, Blake.” Weiss smiled softly as she placed the note down.

“It’s certainly a big gift!” Yang said in shock, staring at the long box with the tag Ruby, Weiss, Yang-Open Here!, on one end, “Wonder what it is?”

“Welllllll...now way to find out other than by opening it!” Ruby exclaimed, darting over and grabbing the ribbon that tied the end of the box up and whipping it to the side, making the end of the box fall over and reveal what was inside. Blushes covered the three’s faces as they saw what was in it. “Is that…?” Weiss gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Ruby squeaked, and Yang stared down, licking her lips.

Sticking out of the end of the box was a perfectly round, creamy skinned plump ass, underneath it was an utterly soaking slit, lines of arousal dripping to the bottom of the box.

There was silence for a long moment, before the three descended on their gift, groping, squeezing, spanking it.

Inside the box, Blake moaned into her gag, happy that her teammates were enjoying their gift. The only thing that would make it better would be-”ANH!” she squealed as a hard cock slipped between her cheeks and began thrusting into her, leaving her a panting, moaning, leaking mess in the gift box.

Outside the box, Ruby and Weiss waited eagerly for their turn with their gift, watching as Yang thrust powerfully into it. One thing was for sure, this gift was going to be one they treasured for a long time!


	51. Neo's Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I see your hanging mistletoe Neo. Wait, why are you putting some there!?

Neo’s only response was a smirk as she finished tying the mistletoe around her waist, letting it droop directly above her hard cock, hard and visible due to wearing nothing below the waist. She winked before turning and walking off, putting a bit of sway into her backside as she looked for the first person who might be interested in giving her a ‘kiss’. With how many people around, she was certain to have a great deal of orgasms coming her way...


	52. Futa Glynda's Sex Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glynda, how do you handle being a Futa with such a high sex drive?”

Glynda sighed, cheeks pink. “It’s...very...irritating...at times…” she said softly, shifting as she spoke. “Usually, I would go out to anonymous...glory holes, allowing the people on the other side to empty my balls...” she educator flushed darker at the admission. “Sometimes, it would be so bad that I had to...use a fleshlight with my semblance while in classes...I had to stay sitting that entire class period...and I came...four times during it…such a mess to clean up…and it only worked for a short amount of time, besides...”

She shifted again, sighing in relief, eyes hooding. “But I...I finally found a way to be truly satisfied…” she closed her eyes, a smirk curling on her face. “Because you wouldn’t believe what students would be willing to do in order to avoid detention or being written up, isn’t that right, Yang?” she asked, glancing down.

Yang stared up at her, face red and eyes wide as she swallowed around the thick slab of meat between Glynda’s legs. “MMMMMPHHH!!!” she whined, clutching her teacher’s thighs, making Glynda chuckle.

“You know the rules! Empty my balls, and you don’t have to worry about that failed test!” Glynda said with a smirk, sighing in relief as Yang resumed sucking her off with vigor, leaving the blonde to sigh in relief as she turned back to her work on the desk before her. Yang was in for a long night, as Glynda was very pent up...


	53. Lioness!Glynda's Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glynda, I know being a Lioness Faunus has to be rough on you, so how do you handle your mating season? Do you love it, or loathe it?”

Glynda panted, eyes unfocused, ears twitching randomly. “When I was younger...I hated it! I could never focus, and had to always stop doing anything for two weeks! I would just be trapped in my room, trying desperately to find some sort of relief with my fingers!” she growled, rocking back and forth, twitching.

“Then it got worse as I reached proper adulthood, having to take weeks off my Huntress duties didn’t help, as my heat was even stronger then! And the men were so unsatisfying!” she whined. “I rarely got off, and when I did, it was never enough!”

A smile formed on her face as she rocked more vigorously. “But that all changed when I started teaching at Beacon!” a lewd mewl slipped from her lips as she arched, shivering. “With all those horny students...such energy! Endurance! Need!” she cried out. Her smile widened as she moaned, shivering bodily as a squirting noise was heard.

“The students who are the highest in grades get the privilege of...of fucking me…” Glynda shivered, sighing happily. “...while those who have gotten bad grades or done something wrong are punished by me fucking them!” she grinned, glancing down at a bound Emerald Sustrai, whose mouth was open and eyes were rolled back as she twitched underneath the stern woman. Next to her were Yang and Blake, both nearly unconscious, cocks limp against their inner thighs, coated in cum.

Rising slowly, Emerald’s cock slipped out of Glynda’s core, falling limp onto her belly with a wet splat, a practical waterfall of cum following, covering the unconscious girl’s belly and hips. Sighing in relief, Glynda stood and stretched, cum dripping down her inner thighs.

“You girls just relax while I go shower, okay? I’ll likely want to go for another few rounds before your ‘punishment’ is over…” Glynda purred, earning a weak groan from the three as she turned and sashayed into her bathroom to take a quick shower and allow her students just a bit of time to recover before they continued.

As the bathroom door closed behind her, weak moans came from the trio, each resolving that next time, they were just going to take the detentions that they had earned and be done with it. Listening to Port and Oobleck at the same time would be better than this...


	54. Ruby Teaching Joan Her Life Has Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, I know you want Joan to understand that her life has worth and shouldn’t throw it away, even for her friends, but how does fucking her in the ass help?

Ruby grunted as her hips collided with Joan's rear, the pale cheeks gaining more and more of a pink hue as she moved back and forth, thrusting hard and fast into the rear of her first friend at Beacon. Joan looked out of it, her eyes rolled back, mouth open, breathless moans spilling from it.

“It...started...as me showing her...both that thinking that way...was a...pain in the ass!” She slammed hard into Joan's rear, getting a yelp from the slumped over girl, “as well as...trying to show her...how important...she is...to me...” Ruby groaned as her balls tensed, and she slumped over Joan's bare back as she came, her hips rocking back and forth as she unloaded yet another load into Joan's rear, the fifth in the past hour.

Instead of continuing, Ruby just lay on Joan's back, knowing that she was out of it for a little while. She could continue later when Joan woke up again...a smirk formed on her face. Maybe she should get the other girls involved? This line of thinking was dangerous, after all...


	55. WBY Sex And Masturbation Ban Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of the constant arguing over who gets to fuck him next. Garnet put his team/harem on punishment, no sex or masturbation for two weeks, each time they get caught trying to get off, it's another day to their punishment. So, let's take a look into how that punishment is going for the girls? Shall we?

The the females of RWBY were all looking frazzled to some degree. Yang was shifting uncomfortably, Weiss' normally pristine clothes were wrinkled, and Blake...Blake looked wild. Her pupils were dilated to an almost extreme degree, her hair an unkempt and tangled mess, and she was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself.

It was Yang who spoke. “It's been...rough. We've come to rely on Garnet's love and touch whenever we wanted it, and to have it taken away because we couldn't get along...” Blake released a choked cry into her knees, “has been painful, but has made us really think...I'm getting out of the punishment today, thankfully. Weiss and Blake...”

Weiss growled. “I still don't know how you of all people managed not to break the rules...” she grumbled, having been caught three times masturbating, so her punishment was three days longer. But she was better off than Blake, at least. Blake had another week to go, having been caught seven times already.

Yang smirked. “Well, there was a period when he had his appendix out where we couldn't have sex...and more to the point, there was a way to make it easy for me.” Yang pushed her shorts and panties down, making Weiss' jaw drop.

“You're wearing a chastity belt?!” the Schnee heiress gasped, both shocked and in actual awe at such a simple answer. Yang chuckled as she pulled her shorts back up. “Yep! Told Garnet that I was serious about this, and had him hang onto the key for me...”

“...and why, if I may ask, didn't you inform the two of us about this?” a feral growl made her turn, and actually back up due to how unhinged Blake looked. She looked seconds away from pouncing on her.

“I tried to! But you two went your own ways directly after our punishment was set down, and didn't come back until it was too late!” Yang defended herself, honestly having wanted to help her teammates and 'harem sisters'.

Any more arguing was stopped by the opening of the dorm room door, where Garnet stepped in, looking at the three with that small smile of his that they loved. “Yang? It's time! Your punishment is over!” he said, holding up a key.

Yang squealed happily. “Okay, see you later girls, Garnet and I have some 'catching up' to do!” she darted forwards, grabbing the hand that held the key, and dragged her boyfriend out of the dorm, intent on finding somewhere to relieve the tension that had been building for two weeks on end.

As the door shut, both Weiss and Blake grumbled at the unfairness of it all, but they knew that their continued punishment was of their own make. They would just have to bear it...although Blake was definitely going to look into a chastity belt to make sure she wasn't punished longer...


	56. Pyrrha Shirt and Bra Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Pyrrha, did the shirt and bra Nora give you get through to Jaune?

 

A sticky and bare chested Pyrrha chuckled softly, blushing darkly as she gazed at her sleeping partner, now lover, fondly. “It did, although there was a bit of miscommunication...he asked who the lucky man was...he got it though, when I grabbed his pants and yanked them down and pulled my tank top up as I stroked his hard cock,” a smirk formed on her face, as she reached down, trailing her fingers along the long, if flaccid, length.

“Once he got into it, it was wonderful, he slid between my breasts powerfully, cumming over and over again on me...as you can see,” she gestured to her white glazed chest, a wide smile on her face, “he performed _wonderfully_. Next, I need to wear another shirt...” she murmured in desire, thinking of two similar tank tops that were hidden in her wardrobe: one carrying the message, **“Pin Me Down And Fuck My Pussy”** , and the other, **“Pin Me Down And Fuck My Ass”**. “I think we will have even more fun...”


	57. Angry Ruby Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Ruby, are you mad at the idea of your sister and Jaune being together, the fact that it's not you with Jaune, or that they didn't invite you?

Ruby looked up, her face pinched. “Angry that they didn't invite me, obviously!” she growled, glaring over at her chastised sister. “Yang _promised_ that we would have Jaune _together_ , but she jumped the gun and left me out!”

Looking down, Ruby smirked at the naked body of Jaune Arc, his massive cock gobbled up in her pussy, a small but noticeable bulge in her belly from the size of her new lover's cock. Glancing back at her sister, she smiled. “But now, due to leaving me out, _she_ has to wait until I'm done!”

The naked reaper started to bounce on Jaune's cock, letting out exaggerated moans as she rocked back and forth and bounced up and down. _“It feels so good!”_ her words weren't exaggerated, her pussy clenching tight around the cock it held within, her modest breasts bouncing as she moved.

Yang watched in jealousy and arousal, pussy soaking as she watched her sister ride the man that they both loved. Her panties were soaked, watching her sister's bubbly little booty bounce, revealing Jaune's cock and then making it vanish.

Her hand made its way between her thighs rubbing at her clit as Ruby stopped hip to hip with Jaune, shivering in orgasm. She knew that one orgasm would never satisfy Ruby...she hoped that she would get a turn sometime soon...


	58. Pyrrha Evil Eye Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha, you okay? You've been giving Garnet the evil eye ever since he and Joanne started dating. Don't tell me... You're jealous of him now, are you? XD

“Jealous? Me? Please! I'm perfectly fine!” Pyrrha glared at the young reaper with such heat in her gaze that it was a shock that he wasn't set ablaze as she watched her partner, her crush Joanne, laugh at something he said.

She wasn't jealous! No sirree! She was not jealous of the fact that the only person that had ever seen her for her rather than as the 'Invincible Girl' got into a relationship with someone else!

...never mind that the rest of the cafeteria was leaning away from the obviously irate Spartan, who was radiating an aura of death and misery from her body...and the little fact that every piece of silverware around her was warping and twisting due to her semblance going haywire. Thankfully, weapons weren't allowed, otherwise it would have been very messy as she continued to watch the pair of Team Leaders laugh with each other, completely oblivious to how everyone else around them was acting.


	59. Glynda's Sex Drive Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glynda, how do you handle being a Futa with such a high sex drive?”

Glynda sighed, cheeks pink. “It’s...very... _ irritating _ ...at times…” she said softly, shifting as she spoke. “Usually, I would go out to anonymous...glory holes, allowing the people on the other side to empty my balls...” she educator flushed darker at the admission. “Sometimes, it would be so bad that I had to...use a fleshlight with my semblance while in classes...I had to stay sitting that entire class period...and I came...four times during it…such a mess to clean up…and it only worked for a short amount of time, besides...”

 

She shifted again, sighing in relief, eyes hooding. “But I...I  _ finally _ found a way to be truly satisfied…” she closed her eyes, a smirk curling on her face. “Because you wouldn’t believe what students would be willing to do in order to avoid detention or being written up, isn’t that right, Yang?” she asked, glancing down.

 

Yang stared up at her, face red and eyes wide as she swallowed around the thick slab of meat between Glynda’s legs.  _ “MMMMMPHHH!!!” _ she whined, clutching her teacher’s thighs, making Glynda chuckle.

  
“You know the rules! Empty my balls, and you don’t have to worry about that failed test!” Glynda said with a smirk, sighing in relief as Yang resumed sucking her off with vigor, leaving the blonde to sigh in relief as she turned back to her work on the desk before her. Yang was in for a  _ long _ night, as Glynda was  _ very _ pent up...


	60. Ladybug Territorial Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ruby, how territorial is Blake ever since you two started dating? I hear she hisses cutely whenever a girl shows interest in you.

Ruby chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. “Well…” she gestured above her, where Blake had assumed a defensive crouch, hissing loudly and angrily at Weiss, who was backing up with her hands in a defensive position, looking highly disturbed. Her eyes darted angrily to Ruby, before they widened as Blake’s hiss reached a higher, more violent volume, making her snap them back towards Blake and stumble backwards, falling over if it wasn’t for Yang grabbing her, the blonde looking equally disturbed.

 

“Wellll...Blake is  _ very _ defensive of our relationship...she’s doesn’t even like  _ Weiss _ near me.” she chuckled, before squeaking as Blake buried her face in her chest, growling softly and staring at the other two members of Team RWBY unblinkingly with one eye, cat ears perked and alert. The growls changed to purrs or bliss, eyes closing as Ruby reached up and rubbed the base of her cat ears. “It’s okay, Blake...Yang is my sister, and Weiss is my combat partner…” she cooed, giggled as the purrs made her breasts tingle nicely.

 

Across the room, Weiss and Yang fought the urge to coo, not wanting to bring back the hissing beast out of their friend. “Hopefully this jealousy settles down soon…” Weiss whispered, making Yang nod. “Yeah, otherwise you might get your face clawed off…” she responded, feeling the shorter girl shiver violently in the taller blonde’s hold.


End file.
